Redemption
by MsHGolightly
Summary: I hope you'll like this short kind of fluffy fic. I have really struggled with myself about it, because I don't know how I feel about Max. I strongly believe there is an undeniable chemistry between him and Alex and so I want to write something to redeem him and, hopefully, give them a chance as a couple.
_**Hello guys :)**_

 _ **I hope you'll like this short and kind of fluffy fic. I have really struggled with myself about it, because I don't know how I feel about Max. I strongly believe there is an undeniable chemistry between him and Alex and so I want to write something to redeem him and, hopefully, give them a chance as a couple.**_

 _ **Since I am very insecure about this work, I'd really appreciate to know your opinion, so please review and let me know what you think about it.**_

 _ **I'd like to receive your requests about them,too. I want this to be a collection of short stories about them and the development of their relationship, so if you have any ideas, just tell me and I'll try to write something about it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(This has not been proof-read, so please let me know if you find any errors.)**_

 _ **This is a revised version of the chapter and I really have to thank Christine for her kind words and her help. Constructive criticism is always useful especially beacuse of I am not a native English speaker.**_

* * *

 _ **Just Make a Wish**_

* * *

Alex is curled up on the edge of her dark gray couch, watching __E.T.__ with the volume very low.

It has always been her favorite movie since she was a little girl. And back then, she really wished to find a wrinkly and cute alien in their tool shed. Obviously, she didn't know she soon would have had a Kryptonian as foster sister.

She has taken a shower as soon as she came back home, despite her dislocated arm, stripping herself down from her uniform and wanting to wash away all the intense emotions of the day.

Her hair are still damp and she really wants to clear her mind.

The past weeks have been beyond hard.

Astra's death, her confession to Kara and now the Red Kryptonite. Not to mention J'onn has basically thrown away all his efforts to hide his secret identity only to save her.

Alex feels drained. It's like she is forced to live again the worst moments of her life.

Dealing with her controversial feeling toward Kara and the death of her father.

Kara. She can't deny that she disliked her when she had showed up the first time. Alex used to be the perfect daughter for her parents: she was intelligent, kind and sensible. She had a lot of interests and a strong moral compass. She was a tough girl.

Eliza and Jeremiah couldn't be prouder of her and, as an only child, they gave her all their attention. She loved her mother, but they were too similar and so they used to bicker a lot - and they still bicker over everything. Honestly, Alex was closer to her dad. Their relationship was unique. She could tell him everything and they spent hours on the roof of their house, talking and looking at the stars. They used to go fishing too, even if they rarely caught something.

Then suddenly a stranger, an _alien_ , appeared, stealing from her the leading role she had played for all her life. She had never known jealousy, until that moment.

Obviously, since then, things have changed.

It happened after Jeremiah's death. Alex was devastated, they all were. But just before her father's departure, Alex had promised him that she would have always looked after her mom and Kara. And for this reason, she had to put aside her sorrow and grief and she focused on her sister.

She soon realized how much she actually cared about that tiny and lost alien and they became sisters is truth. She protected her, and that's what she has basically done for the past twelve years.

Alex doesn't regret it. She loves Kara so much and she is always worried about her. Kara is naive and good and Alex likes to think she needs to be under her big sister's wing. Their relationship is very strong and they share practically everything.

But she cannot ignore there are still some issues between them. Deep down, Alex still believes there is nothing special about herself, though her cleverness and her brilliant career as a scientist first and as an agent later. Sometimes nothing seems enough, she feels as though she can never measure up with Kara.

She knows Kara was affected by the Red Kryptonite and Alex knows she never would have said those things, otherwise. But she also has to admit that Kara wasn't entirely wrong. Being her sister's guide, Alex has felt as if she had a purpose. And Kara has always hang off her words and literally worshiped the ground Alex walks on.

Kara basically sees her as if she is a superhero and a role model and even if Alex loves that, she also sometimes feels inadequate. She is anything but perfect.

Now, they really have to heal with their own feelings. They are both hurt and somehow broken. But they can go through that, if they are together.

And Alex was sincere at the D.E.O, when Kara woke up. She could not hate her, ever. And if there is a remote and little part of Kara that feels as if she has somehow clipped her wings, then they'll have definitely to work things out.

But right now they both need some space and that's the reason why Alex is at her place, instead of Kara's.

Beside that, there is all the J'onn situation too.

Alex feels as though she can't breath, thinking about him, imprisoned at the D.E.O.

Hank, J'onn, is not only her boss.

He has been her guide and her mentor. Like a father for her, especially after he revealed his true identity to her.

For J'onn, she has been, and always will be, only Alex. He truly understands and sees her. Somehow, he saved her.

J'onn rescued her, when she reached the lowest point of her life. Alex has always known she was smart and intelligent and she was able to attend a PhD program in bioengineering at just twenty-three years old. But, then something broke inside her. She quit the program and felt lost and lonely. She began acting improperly, having too many drinks and too many one night stands. She preferred to be dumb instead of facing her life. Not to mention the persistent feeling of being nothing compared to her sister.

And then Hank Henshaw appeared and saved her. He trusted her and, thanks to him, she found a purpose and came back on the right path.

And now he is gone. He risked his life and was imprisoned because of her.

It's like living her father's death again. But for J'onn it's not too late, she can do something, she has to find a solution. Only, not now. She is so exhausted. She has been for an hour with J'onn, their hands pressed against the glass wall of the cell, until he told her to go home. Obviously, she protested but he said it was an order and she could not disobey him. So she has left and now she is at her place, alone.

Alex knows she should sleep, or at least she should try to rest, but she can't. Her mind doesn't want to stop.

Suddenly, there is a soft knock at her front door and she jumps. She isn't expecting anyone.

Alex frowns, seeing Maxwell Lord standing in the hallway of her condo through the peephole.

She opens the door, tilting her head before asking: "What are you doing here, Max?"

He simply smirks in response.

"I've always believed you were a well-mannered lady, Agent Danvers."

Alex can't help but roll her eyes. "Max, I am not in the mood for your jokes. Please, tell me why you are here."

His smirk fades away and, looking straight into her eyes, he says: "I was concerned about you. It has been a tough day, so I just want to be sure you are alright."

Alex widens her eyes, slightly astonished.

"Honestly, I am not. I am not alright and I won't be any time soon. You can leave now, have a good night Mr. Lord." She promptly replies, wanting to get rid of him.

He stares at her and eventually states with a calm voice: "You are hurt, not only physically," he glaces at her arm and then keeps speaking slowly. "I can imagine how lonely you are feeling right now. First Kara turning into a crazy and mean person who tried to kill you and then... _Well_ , your chief. I don't know what kind of relationship you two have, but I can tell you're close and he's important for you. I don't think you should be alone, Alex."

She raises her eyebrows and snaps: "And why the hell do you think I want your company?"

Max simply shrugs and Alex almost wants to slap him. Yes, he is not entirely at fault for what happened but she can't stand him now. But, at the same time, there is a part of herself that oddly doesn't want him to go away. He seems really worried about her.

"I come in peace and I have food and drinks," he raises his right hand up and Alex notices a white bag. "Come on, Danvers. I bet you haven't eaten since this morning and I was serious: you shouldn't be alone." Alex doesn't answer and he makes a step toward her, adding: "Also, even Kennedy and Khrushchev called a truce during the Cold War. Can I come in?"

Alex can't help but smile ruefully and stepping aside she makes him room. "I allow you into my apartment, but you have to assure me that there are no snail eggs in that bag."

He enters into the apartment, chuckling lightly. This is the Alex he knows and likes.

Maxwell Lord is used to people – and women, in particular- who need him.

He has the tendency to go for women who need something from him. Usually his money. He has always been willing to give them gifts, clothes, jewelry and fancy meals at expensive restaurants.

But honestly, the truth is he doesn't care about them. He doesn't like the most of them and all he wants from them is sex. It can be rough and rude but it's the truth.

And they perfectly know that.

He seems always to surround himself with vapid and frivolous women, who don't capture his attention for more than a fling.

But, there is an exception. A beautiful exception with a fit body and a strong and interesting personality.

An exception called Alex Danvers.

Since the first time he met her, Maxwell has been intrigued and fascinated by this amazing and sassy brunette.

She is clever and brilliant and seems to be immune to his charm and his wealth. She is independent and apparently she doesn't need anything.

He knows there is __something__ between them, as their continuous witty and sharp squabbles prove.

And even if he has ruined everything with his long series of mistakes, he wants to change that.

Deep down, he must admit his opinion about Supergirl is slowly changing, and he helped Alex to save her twice. He did that only because he cares about Alex.

Because of that he has showed at her place at almost midnight. He can tell Alex is hurt and shattered and he wants to be there for her. He wants to help her.

"Don't worry," he says as he follows her into the open-space living area. "I promise you, no snail eggs. Just Italian take-out and _obviously_ a case of Dr. Pepper I am willing to share with you."

Alex smiles and she feels herself relaxing a little. Maybe she can do it. Maybe Max really doesn't represent any harm and he is right after all. She needs to eat and she shouldn't be alone.

Alex guieds him toward the couch and he pulls out the food containers, sitting them down on the coffee table in front of them.

Then she goes into the kitchen to collect the cutlery and some napkins and Max takes advantage of her absence to look around.

The apartment is not very large but it's cozy and it reminds him Alex a lot.

It has hardwood floor and all the furniture is in the shades of mahogany, gray and white and there are floor-to-ceiling windows that surely give the room a lot of natural light in the morning.

In a corner of the living room there is also a bay window covered with fluffy pillows and Max can easily imagine Alex curled up on it, reading one of the many books which fill her bookcases.

Alex comes back and collapses on the couch and, patting the spot beside her with her healthy hand, she says nonchalantly: "You could sit, you know. Unless you want to stay upright all night."

Max doesn't answer, but he takes a seat next to her and he is smirking again, shaking slighty his head.

"It's quite autobiographical, isn't it?" He asks, tilting his head toward the television, realizing what she has been watching until his intrusion.

"Oh, _shut up_." Alex replies, cracking a small smile.

He hands her the container of the minced beef and mushroom lasagna, opening it for her.

"Thank you," she greets him, taking the first forkful. It is delicious.

They eat in silence and have two cans of Dr. Pepper each. Her eyes glued to the flat screen of her television and Alex can feel that Max, on the other hand, is more interested in her. He is actually observing her pale and smooth skin, the light freckles on the bridge of her nose and her long and thick eyelashes.

It's the first time he sees her without any makeup on and he must admit she is even more beautiful than usual. But there is like a shadow on her face, spread in her eyes. It's not only the physical pain. She is not good and he really wants to help her.

He suddenly catches something on her cheekbone and he softly brushes it. Alex immediately jumps and turns her head toward him.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Don't worry, it's just an eyelash," he replies, smiling.

Alex gives him a quizzical look as he gently takes her eyelash, placing it on his thumb.

He then grabs her left hand, pressing her own thumb against his.

"I guess we have to make a wish," he says seriously.

"Don't tell me. The most logical and rational Maxwell Lord believes in fate?" Alex asks, before turning more toward him.

"What can I say? Blame my mother, we used to do it all the time," he replies and Alex just murmurs a soft __Oh__. She knows how sensitive he is about his parents. "Once I even tried to cut my eyelashes off. Fortunately I didn't damage my eyes in the process," he adds, grinning.

They remain in silence, staring at each other until Alex says: "I made my wish, what about you?"

He nods, signaling her he has made his too.

They carefully separate their thumbs and Max murmurs softly: "You are the lucky one."

Alex looks down at her hand, seeing her eyelash is currently lying on her fingertip. She blows it away, closing her eyes.

"I really hope your wish will become true, Alex. You deserve it."


End file.
